Syaoran
Syaoran is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. He is a young archaeologist from the Kingdom of Clow and the childhood friend of Princess Sakura. After Sakura's memory is scattered across dimensions, Syaoran is forced to travel from world to world in order to save her life, accompanied by the mage Fai D. Flowright and the ninja Kurogane. He is an alternate reality version of Syaoran Li, the main male protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura. He is voiced by Miyu Irino in the Japanese version of the anime and Jason Liebrecht in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yūichirō Hyakuya, Astral, Akito Hyuga and Sora. Appearance Syaoran is a teenage boy of average height with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a slender build. While he frequently changes outfits to blend in with the world he's in, his usual outfit consists of a black shirt, green trousers, a brown cape and black shoes. He also wears a green cape. Personality After the loss of his parents at an early age, Syaoran was cold and emotionless with seemingly no memory of his past, not even remembering his name. However, he was instantly drawn to Sakura's kind heart and open personality and, unlike their Cardcaptor selves, they got along very quickly. Despite their closeness, however, Syaoran was very polite and reserved when speaking to Sakura, usually calling her 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'. This didn't change even when he got older, despite Sakura constantly insisting that he didn't have to be so formal and could just use her name. Being an archaeologist, Syaoran is very studious, and can often be shown reading about the various worlds the group visits. He also has a great passion for artwork, to the point that whenever he finds a statue, he can't resist examining it and can often deduct exactly how old a certain statue is. This passion is commented on by Fai, and Kurogane speculates he must get it from his father. During their journey across dimensions, Syaoran is affectionately protective of Sakura and goes to all lengths to keep her and her feathers safe. It gets to the point that he will do anything to obtain her feathers and return them to her, often risking his own life in the process. Although understandably heartbroken by the fact that Sakura would never remember him or the time they spent together, Syaoran nonetheless accepted Yuuko's deal as to him, anything is better than her death. To him, Sakura is the most important person in the world and he will do whatever it takes to save her. He is also a very humble and selfless person, and often helps a lot of people in each world they visit without expecting anything other than the feathers. However, for all his kindness, selflessness and eternal determination, Syaoran can be innocently insensitive at times; he has a bad habit of keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself with fear that Sakura and his other friends will worry about him, not realising that this only makes them worry even more. He is called out on this by King Ashura, who warns him that his pain is still felt by those who care about him, and if he insists on keeping it hidden, it will never truly go away. Even as a child, Syaoran had a serious guilt complex, being more worried about the medical bills his father had to spend to heal an injury he sustained than his own pain. It's because of this insecurity that he asked Seishiro to teach him how to fight. This didn't improve at all when he got older, as he is just prone to blaming himself for things that aren't his fault now as he was then. It gets to the point that he sometimes questions his worth to the princess and whether or not he has the strength to protect her, which is especially shown during the conflict with the Feathered King, when he even considers letting her go for a brief period. However, with the help of Fai and Kurogane, this conflict also enables him to become more confident in himself as well consider what he wants for a change. Gallery The clone syaoran.png Syaoran.jpg Tsubasa_Syaoran_Clone.jpg Syaoran and Sakura.jpg Syaoran and Sakura 2.jpg Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.jpg Syaoran Clone.jpg Clone_Syaoran_.jpg tumblr_mochjmowsv1suy4rfo1_1280.png tumblr_p280h4H4m31tr6wqbo8_1280.png tumblr_p280h4H4m31tr6wqbo7_1280.png xx Syaoran-clone's horror.jpg 3f1ac0bfc68a6a500506bb3e275c3655--syaoran-cardcaptor-sakura.jpg Tsubasa Chronicle - 50 - Large 23.jpg tsubasa03.jpg Princess Sakura x Syaoran's red string of fate love.png tumblr_p4dqrvVWo81tr6wqbo1_1280.png Syaoran smile.jpg Tumblr p5sp95XIO21tr6wqbo4 1280.png Trivia *Clone Syaoran's birthday was not an actual birthday, although, it was just a birthday given to him by Sakura. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Misguided Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Outright Category:Determinators